


Here, Kitty Kitty

by Ali19375



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Barbed Penis, Breastfeeding, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, First Time, Lactation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali19375/pseuds/Ali19375
Summary: Cyril is caught awake late into the night by Lady Rhea, and is put to an extra job before he gets to throw in the towel.
Relationships: Cyril & Rhea (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 21





	Here, Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> why is he a catboy? who knows. it's just the reality of things.

"Cyril?" Her angelic voice shone like a light in the dark throne room. "Is that you?" 

Out of the shadows stepped the tan boy, looking absolutely human, save for the second set of cat ears on his head and a long, fluffy tail. Although, these attributes were fairly hidden, considering Cyril's ears were nearly flattened against his head and his tail was coiled tightly around his leg. He looked ashamed. 

"Yes, Lady Rhea," Cyril responded, approaching the throne slowly. He watched the ground, nervous to make eye contact with the archbishop. 

With a soft smile, Lady Rhea tilted her head in curiosity. "Whatever are you doing up at this hour? Everyone else has gone to bed." It was considerably late. The room had not been touched by daylight for 8 hours now, and only a few candles stayed lit near Rhea's throne. 

Cyril spoke with conviction, arguing his case, "Forgive me, Lady Rhea! I was in bed, asleep, when I suddenly woke up and realized I missed one of my tasks earlier. So I had to get up and take care of it, you know?" He stood a few feet before her, slowly letting his tail uncurl. "I was headed back to bed when I thought I saw you over here," he bowed his head, wondering himself what she was doing up, though he would never step out of line to ask. 

"Very well," Lady Rhea's easy smile told him that even if he was up to mischief, she probably would've allowed it. He let his shoulders relax, and she continued, "Cyril you are such a hard worker. I am ever grateful for all that you do, but you mustn't let your drive to work affect your sleep. It is important to have proper rest." 

"Then why are you awake, Lady Rhea?" Oh, crap. He was gonna hold his tongue, but curiosity killed the cat. 

Lady Rhea chuckled softly in response. "It seems I've been having trouble sleeping lately," she confessed, brushing some hair behind her ear before popping a facial expression that looked like a light bulb had appeared over her head. 

"Cyril, are you up for one more task tonight?" 

"Anything for you, Archbishop!" Cyril responded immediately. 

With a soft pat on her leg, Lady Rhea beckoned, "Come here, then." 

Red flushed into Cyril's cheeks, and he slowly approached Lady Rhea. Of course, he wouldn't refuse this task. "You want me to sit on your lap?" He clarified. 

"Yes," she leaned back into her throne, smiling gently at her subject. "I would like to pet you, if that is alright." 

Unable to form a response, Cyril hastily nodded, turning his back to her as he found his seat upon her legs. She was still much taller than him, and he only realized how small he was when he looked at their legs together. Cyril's tail softly brushed against Rhea's stomach, gracing her breasts in soft flicks. Humming happily, Rhea lifted a hand to scratch behind Cyril's ears. He responded affectionately, his tail straightening as his head pushed into her hand. Almost immediately, Cyril started to purr. Rhea scratched his head, brushing through his hair as his purring got deeper and louder, until she could feel it resonate through her legs. 

After a moment, she took her other hand and slowly started to rub Cyril's back. He arched his back at her touch, his tail dancing excitedly. Rubbing up and down his back, Rhea slowly got closer to the tail, wrapping her finger around the base and pulling up gently to flatten his fur. This motion made Cyril mewl in the cutest way and Rhea felt her heart jump. 

"Does it feel nice?" She asked, petting her hand all the way from the base of his neck to the tip of his tail again.

"Yes, very nice, Lady Rhea," Cyril responded softly, his body involuntarily reacting to her affection. His purr was so loud, it filled every corner of silence in the large room, like music to Rhea's ears. She wrapped her hand around his tail again, this time a little tighter, so she could tug harder. Cyril's hips lifted a centimeter off her lap before dropping back down, and he responded with a vocal purr. He felt himself start to stiffen up in the front, feeling ashamed for finding so much pleasure in his archbishop's touch. 

However, that noise just encouraged Lady Rhea to repeat the motion, and Cyril followed suit with his noises. His tail coiled around her wrist as she reached down to tug again, and he twitched in her lap, stretching his back with each stroke.

"Good kitty," she encouraged, one hand scratching the base of his neck and behind his first set of ears to his chin. Cyril rolled his face into the palm of her hand, licking her fingers softly. She let him lick for a moment before requesting, "Cyril, turn around." 

Cyril, unsurprisingly, was still hard from being caressed. He didn't want to disobey her, but he would be ashamed if she saw his erection. Hesitant, Cyril picked himself up off her lap and clasped his hands over his crotch before turning to face Lady Rhea. His purring hadn't stopped one bit, and his face was a dark hue of red. Lady Rhea's eyes went immediately to his hands. 

"What are you covering up?" She asked softly, reaching her hand out to touch the back of his. "Show me." 

Again, Cyril couldn't refuse her request. He owed her everything, and she had every right to know his sins. Biting his lip, Cyril carefully dropped his hands, revealing a soft outline through his pants. It only brought a smile to Rhea's face, and she grabbed his hand, pulling him up to her lap again. "Did my petting do that?" She asked, guiding his legs to either side of her hips. 

Cyril's heart was pounding in embarrassment. How could he act so indecently in her presence? "Yes, Lady Rhea," he replied, eyes looking down at himself in shame. 

Delicately, Lady Rhea brought her hand to his ear again, scratching it. Cyril's purring fired up again, and his eyes rolled shut as his head leaned into her hand. 

"I'm glad I could make you feel good," she brought another hand to his face, scratching below his chin. "You deserve to feel good with all the hard work you do. I want to reward you." Cyril was listening, but ultimately distracted by the attention to his face. He was breathing shallowly and rubbing his head against the two soft hands surrounding him. "Are you thirsty?" Lady Rhea asked, finally getting Cyril to open his eyes and look at her.

"Thirsty?" Face to face, sitting in her lap, Cryil noticed he was so close that he could kiss her. He really wanted to, she was the love of his life, but he never imagined he would get the chance. 

"Would you like some of my milk?"

Seeing those words come out of Lady Rhea's mouth shocked every nerve on Cyril's body. His dick throbbed, and he nodded to his master. 

"Good boy." Lady Rhea retracted her hands, making Cyril feel cold, but he warmed up again as he watched Rhea loosen her dress and remove her breasts. They were large and snow white, as if they had never seen the sun, and she had two big, hardened pink nipples that looked like they were already leaking with milk. 

"You make milk, Lady Rhea?" Cyril asked with excitement, his eyes stuck to her breasts. 

"I must feed my kittens somehow," she joked, picking up one of her breasts and positioning her nipple upwards. She squeezed softly, and a few droplets of white, murky liquid developed on the surface of her nipple "Drink, Cyril," she softly commanded, lifting her other hand to push on the back of his neck, guiding his head down to her breast. Cyril latched on quickly, closing his eyes as he sucked the sweet, soft skin of her tit through his teeth. Rhea watched with a smile, her breathing slowly picking up as the feeling of milk passing through her skin got stronger. 

Cyril was sucking hard, and Lady Rhea's milk was filling his cheeks. It was bitter, unlike any other milk he tasted, but he couldn't get enough. To him, this was better than holy water. Blood rushed into his cock again from the combination of the smell, the taste, the feeling of drinking Rhea's milk. He pushed his hands onto his pants, as if to force his boner away, still eagerly lapping at her tit. 

"No need to hide this," Lady Rhea reminded him, pulling his hand off himself, instead placing it on her other breast. "It's your turn to pet me, now." 

Cyril's eyes popped open to look up at her lustfully, and he nodded, not lifting his lips at all. He brought his hands up to squeeze on the outer flesh of her breasts, his teeth clamping down slightly on her tender nipple. His fingers sunk into her warm flesh, and her milk came out faster, some milk from her unoccupied tit squirting out onto his cheek and hair. He flinched, but continued drinking. 

"Remember to drink from the other one, as well," Rhea said, feeling much more full in her other breast now. Obediently, Cyril picked up his lips and attached them to Rhea's opposite nipple. He purred loudly, the vibrations rolling into her breasts as he suckled out every last drop of milk. Cyril had pushed his hips backward, and was frotting his pelvis against Lady Rhea's thighs, desperate for the friction. The archbishop moaned softly at Cyril's writhing, scratching behind his ears and pulling at his tail.

Cyril had been drinking for several minutes now, and his erection was becoming painful in his pants. Begrudgingly, he lifted his head, lips sliding off her nipple with a pop. "Lady Rhea, it hurts," he whined, softly touching his pants while a drop of milk dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. 

She frowned empathetically and wiped his face clean, instructing him, "Get up for a moment and remove your clothing. It will feel much better like that." 

Cyril did as he was told, sliding back off her lap. It wasn't long before he had kicked off his shoes and removed both his trousers and underwear. "Your shirt, as well," Rhea requested, massaging her own breasts as she watched his barbed dick bounce in the air: her favorite part of the catboy. Once Cyril was naked Lady Rhea lifted the skirts of her dress, exposing her thighs and naked hips. 

"I want you to lick somewhere else, Cyril," she spread her legs open to reveal her pussy, wet and sticky with anticipation. She had originally come to the throne room to do naughty things on her own, but having Cyril fall into her lap (quite literally) excited her more than anything. 

Already bending down to his knees, Cyril crept closer to her throne, admiring the clean shaven, soft pink lips that slowly opened to reveal fuschia folds that shone in the dim candle light. Rhea used her fingers to spread herself, letting Cyril gaze at her with starstruck eyes. 

"It feels best when you use your tongue on this bead up top," she advised him, pointing out her clit. Cyril looked longingly up at Rhea just before attaching his lips to that very spot. She was so wet already, and he could taste her natural lubrication. Her juices were earthy and bitter, like her milk, but he loved the taste. He loved everything about Rhea, and having the privilege to taste her was mind boggling. Cyril was purring loudly again, his vocal chords vibrating through to Rhea's clit, to which she moaned, cheering him on, "Yes, just like that! Use your tongue." 

Rolling his tongue around her pussy, Cyril lifted his gaze from the tip of his nose up to Lady Rhea's face, which exposed her pleasure. Seeing her erotic expression just made him pick up his speed. He started touching himself while eating Lady Rhea out, desperate to feel something on his warm, stiff cock. Rhea moaned, her back arching in her throne. She whimpered as her fingers traced her own nipples, still wet with milk and saliva, until they were as hard as Cyril. Rhea's moans grew as she got closer and closer to orgasm, eventually tensing up with her whole body quivering when she finally went over the edge. 

Breathy moans fell from her lips as Cyril's tongue refused to stop, well after she rode out her orgasm. "Come to your feet. Use your cock, now, kitten," Lady Rhea gently pressed Cyril's eager head back, looking at him with a desperate smile.

"Yes, Lady Rhea!" Cyril grinned with wet, shiny lips, and scrambled up to his feet. This was his first time, so he struggled in finding the right hole. Lady Rhea reached down to help him, and he slid in with ease. Cyril wasn't that big, but Rhea felt full as he pushed in, giving him a loud moan for encouragement. Cyril started to pump his hips erratically, gripping onto Lady Rhea's upturned thighs. She let out a small scream as the barbs of his cock scraped the inner folds of her vagina. Rhea draped her arms around Cyril's neck as he rolled in and out of her again and again, demolishing her insides.

Cyril was focused, barely noticing Rhea lean forward to capture his lips in a long, needy kiss. Her soft tongue collided with his rough one, distinctly tasting herself, and their teeth scraped each other's lips. Moaning into his mouth, Rhea let her hands fall to his bare ass, and she forcefully pushed him even further inside of her. She started to tug on his tail again, remembering how he reacted early, making him whimper with delight and go even faster than before. Still pulling his tail, Rhea's other finger wandered to his tight asshole, pressing softly into the fleshy hole below his tail until the tip of her finger had pushed past the entrance. Cyril looked surprised at the touch, but didn't dare contest it, considering it only enhanced his pleasure. 

"L-Lady Rhea," Cyril warned, "It's going to come out!" He felt warmth pool in his guts, nearly letting himself go right then and there. Rhea hummed happily at him, saying, "Let it out inside me, Cyril. Fill me up." She plunged her finger deeper inside of his asshole, and Cyril squeezed his eyes shut with a loud moan, stopping when he was buried in the deepest part of her pussy. His cum came out in thick, long spurts, and he stayed inside until he was able to catch his breath again, pulling out of her slowly.

Pink fluid slowly dripped out of Rhea, a mixture of cum and blood from the barbs scraping her vagina wall, leaking onto the white fabric of the dress that still laid under her. She looked like she was on cloud nine, despite the pain, and wanted nothing more than the warmth of her kitty in her lap again. She repositioned and pulled Cyril up to sit, and he followed her lead, clinging to her body as he panted, still purring. He rested his head on her breasts, closing his eyes as if he were about to sleep. Rhea didn't mind, as she felt just as spent as he did. She brought her arms up to hug him and scratch his head again, enjoying the living blanket across her body that still twitched from pleasure. 

The two lay slumped in the throne for a long moment, covered in each other's fluids. Their breathing had finally settled, and Rhea could tell that Cyril was fast asleep in her lap. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head, whispering, "Sleep well, darling. You have more work to do tomorrow." They spent the rest of the night in that seat, cuddled up and waiting for someone to walk in and catch the aftermath of the mess they made.


End file.
